Requires Name
by Redcharizard159
Summary: Kazuki is man that wields a sword that can cut through any object with the help of his friends Tatsumi and Valentine, and his sister Suzuki they plan on defeating Wesis, one of the most powerful villains.
1. Chapter 1

The demon blade Satasuma I was ordered to retrieve it, I was told the corrupted spirit in it was very powerful and could control the body that touched it which was very unusual for these weapons now there is only one problem school. School is not the problem, but the time it takes that's six hours, so the only time i can take off for missions are usually Fridays, Saturdays, or Sundays so otherwise that's not enough time for any missions on any other days. "Hey" someone said to me and jumped on my back i knew who it was, it was the girl who just kept persisting to be friends with me. I continued to walk like she said nothing. "Hey come one I know you can hear Me.", I was starting to get annoyed but luckily the bell rang to get to class, so she left me alone. After a while school got out lucky me but only problem it was Monday I have to wait four days until I can go on the mission. Okay, Wednesday after school had ended i went to the "kendo dojo" which is really the place which we take the cursed weapons to, I was preparing for everything the way to get to the island because this kind of weapon travels with the body it cursed. "Heyo" I recognized that voice, it was one of the elders. Elder the founders of this place they held all of the skills possible meaning there were more than just one. I waved at him acknowledging him, the elder asked, "What are you preparing for?" I responded with "Well you see, you know how I'm supposed to retrieve the demon blade Satasuma," "Mhm" "Even though I going on Friday I decided to prepare." "Well good luck to you", he left that was one of the only times i ever speak to someone, but i couldn't help but think that the girl who kept wanting to be my friend she must really want to have as a friend. As I walked to school I noticed the girl standing in front of the gate, which was bad she would surely notice me. There was no other option I started to walk past the gate but she stopped me, "Come one please just once talk to me." I hesitated but answer in a low whisper "Fine" her face seemed to light up with joy. We started to walk to class we had math together she didn't want me to talk much I could tell in her expression. After a while class ended we went our separate ways, but then I noticed that many people were looking at me which was unusual, normally I would be unnoticed almost I like I was a ghost. One person came up to me and said "I seen you walking with that girl, what's the deal you never do anything with another person" I ignored him but remembering all of his words. Gym the hardest class, not because I'm weak but because of all the training for the missions so I have to fake being bad at gym. I then realized that that girl was standing a little distance away from me, she then noticed me and started to walk over. "Well I didn't notice you ever being in this class" in a low whisper I said "Well I have to do my best to stay hidden" she giggled, "Well you don't have to be so hidden, especially to me". I wondered what she meant by that, well that's not important the important thing is that school ended so instantly rushed over to the "kendo dojo" and started to set up for tomorrow I packed my sword and my ticket to get to the island.


	2. Chapter 2

Friday the day of my mission I saw the girl standing outside of the gate I waved to her, she walked up to me and said "You seam cheerful today, whats the occasion?" I decided to reply without a whisper "Well I'm going on a trip to an island outside of the coast" "Well that must be good, I guess it must be tropical there" "Well I looked it up on the internet and it looked like it was" "Lucky you I can never go anywhere because I have no money". The bell rang we went to class, inside the class I could sense a strange presence almost like a corrupted spirit. I took a seat trying to figure out where this presence came from. The bell rang again, the teacher was late for some reason the presence disappeared the teacher was explaining something that I already knew. The bell rang the teacher dismissed the class and I left with the rest of the class. When school had ended I ran to my house and grabbed my pack and started to head the airport. After a long flight I had to find a hotel and stay there until night, the reason I had to wait until night was because if i did it in the morning it would attract attention. At 9:30 I started to walk around the city looking for any trace of the demon blade I then noticed a figure at the top of a hill I thought to myself the must be the demon blade I ran up the hill and prepared to strike when the figure moved. I looked around for it when I turned around it was right there it slashed at me but, I jumped backwards just in time when I landed on the ground I looked at its face. It was my old friend Tatsumi the one who ditched me at my old school but knowing the circumstances he was being possessed by Satasuma I could see the spirit of Satasuma taking over his own spirit. It started to rain, he slashed at the air and a wave of slashes came at me. I dodged all of the to get close enough to him and attacked he dodged it almost like i didn't even try to attack him. He tried to stab me but I blocked with my sword. That's when i charged to strike but he did the same thing as I did, I was able to predict that he was going to kill himself and me at the same time. I instantly halted my hands and moved them downwards to put our swords in a lock. There was only one thing to do use my secret move, which was to move my hand very quickly and a small blade would come out through my sleeve. When I did so he did nothing to dodge and took the blade in his heart. There was a swirl of wind and the sword dropped on the ground. I found a piece of cloth and used it to pick up Satasuma, I started to cry. In the morning I took the 8:30 flight back to my home town, when I got to my house I placed Satasuma under my bed, I forgot that the girl would come over tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

I started to prepare cookies for when she would come over. When I heard my doorbell ring I immediately answered it. She said "Hey" I replied "Well come on in" she walked in and smelled the cookies on the table. "I can smell cookies" "Well it would be rude not to treat the guest to some food" she smiled and took a seat. "Well I have one question" she asked after she took a bite from a cookie, "Who made these?" I hesitated then said "I made them" she gasped and then said "These are delicious!" "Well thank you" I replied. "So what did you want to talk about?' I asked "Well I was wondering if you maybe, wanted to be my friend" "Well there's only one problem" "What's that?" "I don't even know your name" "Oh, silly me I forgot I never did tell you my name, well my name is Valentine" I thought to myself should I tell her? "Well I have one question from you" "What is it" "Why do you live alone?" "Well my parents died" she was shocked, "Can you tell me if its not trouble?" "Okay, so my parents and I went to a bank and when we got there after waiting a man got in with a gun and before you know it he was going to rob the bank, my father tried to stop him but took a bullet to his chest and collapsed, he then started shooting at random, when the police arrived my mother was shot in the leg. "Oh, I didn't know well I'm sorry for your loss." "It's okay" That was a lie I had no other choice, the real way they died, was that we went on a mission to retrieve the sister blade of Satasuma, Marsamuna during the mission my parents got cut and the blade could kill anyone it touched. "Another question if it's not a bother" "It's fine" "Okay, who helped you during this time?" I was shocked, because I just killed my friend who helped during that time. "Well it was a friend" she was shocked "You actually had a friend before me?!" I smiled "Yes I did" "What was he like" Well he was about my height, he had black hair, he always wore a blue shirt with a black jacket over it, and his name was Tatsumi." "Well he sounds like a nice person, and where is he now?" "Well near the end of the school year two years ago he said that, "I think it's time Kazuki" and that's it" "Well I promise that wont happen with me" "Okay, I hope that wont" after awhile she had to go before she left I said "I never told you my name" "Oh, I thought you did but if you didn't then tell me!" "My name is Kazuki" "Kazuki that's a nice name." she smiled and then left. After she had left I decided to check my mail and there was a letter and I opened it, it was from school. The letter had said not to go to school tomorrow and the reason for this was because they are fixing some technical difficulties with the electronics, but I wondered why not do this in the morning before school starts but it is the school's decision.


	4. Chapter 4

I was wondering if I should go back to the "kendo dojo" and take Satasuma to the elders. After awhile I decided that i should stop grieving over him and move on. When I arrived at the "kendo dojo" I was ready to give them Satasuma. When I entered everyone was clapping and cheering. I wondered, what is going on? One of the elders came up to me and said, "Well done boy!" "Now that Satasuma is captured we will discus the rest in private, come to the office." I followed him into the elder's office. All of the elders were there and I noticed a mirror that could watch people which is what they used to watch me on my mission. "Okay" one of the elders said "Let's begin" I wondered what did they mean by let's begin. They asked for Satasuma and I gave it to them, and then they told me that my friend that died could be revived, I was so happy that they could revive Tatsumi. they told me that the way to revive a person was to make sure that they had a strong spirit and that they weren't supposed to die that way. All of the elders gathered in a circle around Satasuma and started to chant an incantation. The next thing you know a bright light comes from the circle and Tatsumi starts coming out from Satasuma, first his head, then his body and finally his legs. The elders break the circle and I see Tatsumi I start to tear with joy, he says "Kazuki?" he also starts to tear, we hug each other and just keep crying. The elders break up the silence "Well now we should explain some things first" we then realize that the elders were still there. We broke the hug and listened to what they had to say first they said "He will be able to wield Satasuma now" I asked "How?" "Because when we revived his spirit the corrupted spirit died" "This is called purification." "We are letting him go on missions with you as long as you can make sure that he doesn't kill anyone, just to make sure he does it right" "We will inform you when Satasuma is purified." We left together talking about how after he left me that I went on my very first mission. When we arrived at my house I made sure that he had a bed to sleep on and then he told me that he would be enrolling in the school. The next day I seen Valentine standing outside of the school, she would surely see Tatsumi and notice that he was the one I described to her. She seen me and Tatsumi walking, she came up to me and said "Is that the friend that ditched you two years ago?" "Um..." Tatsumi then asked "Who are you?" "Wait Kazuki didn't tell you about me?" "No, although he did explain that a girl was now his new friend" "Oh, well I'm Valentine Kazuki's new friend." "And I'm" Tatsumi was cut off by Valentine "I know who you are your Tatsumi ,Kazuki's old friend that ditched him two years back" "Well Valentine you see we seen each other at the store yesterday and made up" "Well I'm glad, now we could all be friends"


	5. Chapter 5

Tatsumi got his schedule and came back to us "Well it looks like I'll have math with you two." we went to class and when the teacher came she seamed exited "Class today we will have a project, this project is very important, you will be amplifying a computer" most of the students seemed happy "but you can't disassemble the original computer" that's when most of the students got disappointed and looked at me. "You will be able to chose your partners" that's when everyone looked at me and wanted to be my partner. "But they also have to accept the partner ship" that's when Valentine and Tatsumi smiled, while everyone seemed to frown. "Okay you should get started." instantly Valentine and Tatsumi came up to me and Tatsumi asked "What's the plan master planner?" Valentine seemed confused and asked "Wait, what do you mean by that Tatsumi?" "Well at our old school every time there was a project he would come up with a brilliant plan" "Well my best idea is to build a wireless keyboard, a bigger screen, and finish it with a wireless mouse." "Well where would we go to buy the parts for all of this?" "I know a place". After school had ended I told Valentine and Tatsumi to follow me, "Um, where are we going?" "Just follow me". After awhile of running we finally made it to The Electronic Library Store, when we walked in I told Tatsumi to find parts for the computer screen, I told Valentine to find parts for a wireless mouse, and I would find parts for a wireless keyboard. When we found all of the parts for everything we paid for everything and as we were leaving a man appeared through the door and I was able to sense a strange presence and it was that man who just walked in. We left and when we got to my house we started to first build the screen, after we built the keyboard, and finally we built the mouse we were ready to present. After some time Valentine left and I told Tatsumi that it was time we checked on Satasuma, as we went to the "kendo dojo" we went to the elders, the elders then gave Tatsumi Satasuma and then told us that a person was freezing electrical power stations and told us to check tomorrow at 9:00. The next day Tatsumi and I brought all of we had built, Valentine met us right out of school. "Hey guys, ready to present" she sounded like she was excited "Well you see" "Oh come on don't tell me you aren't excited" "Well you see it's a long story, so I'm gonna let Kazuki explain it." "What!?" "We should get going to class, you can understand later Valentine". When we got to class we had time to plug all of the components into the laptop and started up the system. All of the student asked themselves "Why didn't I think of that." it was amazing on how just three people were able to build all of this. After school Tatsumi and I agreed after we had found the cause of the freezing electrical power stations we would tell Valentine our secret.


	6. Chapter 6

When the clock hit 8:50 we went to the next plant that the elders told us would be frozen. When we got there we noticed a scream and a freezing noise. We went in "It's kinda cold isn't it Kazuki?" "Not really", I then noticed a women with long white hair wielding a bow shooting at one of the station workers and he instantly froze. I think she then turned noticing us and jumped onto another platform and took an aim for Tatsumi, I instantly cut the arrow with my sword. We charged after her from different ways she took an aim for me but I was able to cut the arrow again she was shocked, Tatsumi came up from behind her and slashed, he missed that's when she dodged I thought to myself how could she dodge in mid-air she made a jump of to another platform that's when we had her Tatsumi was behind her and I was in front. She then said "Half shot." and she fired I figured what it meant she would fire her bow and two arrows would come for Tatsumi and I, I said "Jump!" we jumped and her arrows missed. She also jumped Tatsumi was the behind her and he slashed he missed but she ended up landing and her back on a platform, I jumped to her and started walking to her. That's when she seen my face and she started to tear and said, "B-Brother" and jumped up to me and hugged me. Tatsumi came over and asked "What's going on here?" she just kept hugging me "Well this is strange" "Um, who are you?" I asked, "You don't remember me brother?" "As far as I know I don't have a sister" she didn't listen and she just kept hugging me. "Well what do we do now?" "Take her to the elders, I suppose" "No I'm staying with you brother, were not getting separated again." "I guess that leaves us no choice but to take her to the house, right" "I suppose". When we got to the house it was 9:20 "We should be getting some sleep so we have energy for tomorrow" "Right" "Wait brother" "What is it?" "If you don't remember me I should at least let know my name, it's Suzuki". The next day we had no other choice but to enroll her in the school, so when we arrived at the gate we seen Valentine I wondered how I was going to explain seen us and started walking towards me, when she reached me she pulled me over and asked "Who is it now another old friend?" "Well actually, she says that she's my sister." "Wait you have a sister?" "No even if I did my parents would have told me", "Brother who's that?" "Well she's a friend" "What's her name?" "Her name is Valentine." "So continuing on what I was saying" "Do you like her brother?" "What do you mean?" "Do you love her brother?" "No, she's just a friend right Valentine." "Yeah were just friends, nothing else." "Sure you are" "Tatsumi" "What after all she was the first new friend you ever made" "She wanted to be my friend, I just went along with it." "You go along with most things Kazuki, the only time you don't is when you make the plan.", that was true "So what is it brother is she just a friend?" "Yes, she's just a friend". I then noticed that Valentine she had a sad expression on her face but I didn't know why.


	7. Chapter 7

"Valentine?" "Huh, oh sorry I was spacing out", the bell rang and we barely made it to class. After most of the day in school I had science when I walked in I was early the teacher had noticed me "What are you doing here so early?" "Well" and then a strange presence appeared almost like out of nowhere but the location of it was underground. The bell rang and I took a seat, I then noticed Tatsumi and Suzuki walk through the door they sat next to me. During the class I could still feel the presence under neath me. When school had ended I told everyone to go to my house because I had something to tell Valentine and then Tatsumi and Suzuki. When we arrived at my house I told everyone to take a seat, "Valentine there is something I need to tell you" "Okay what is it?" I gulped "Tatsumi, Suzuki and I, we are special people, people who defend this world." "What is that supposed to mean?" "What Kazuki is saying is that we hold special abilities to kill corrupted people." "Wait Kazuki are you saying that when you went to that island you were fighting off an evil person?" "Please call then corrupted they are mostly forced by the corrupted spirits that are in the weapons." "But then who were you fighting at that island?", I didn't want to tell her it was Tatsumi but I had no choice. "The person I killed at that island was Tatsumi." Valentine was shocked "But then how is he here now?" "Two days after that I took the sword that possessed him to the elders, and they revived him." "Who are the elders?" "The elders are a group of people who possess all of the talents in this world." "And what about Suzuki did you have to kill her too?" "No, when we met Suzuki she thought that I was her brother and came home with us." "My final question is, why would you tell all of this to me?" "I had no choice I had to tell you sooner or later, it was the only way to still be your friend." "Wait so you say you had no choice but to tell me this, and that was the only way we could stay friends, but how?" "Because now that you know our secret we have to take you into training so that you don't get hurt for knowing our secret.". For some reason Valentine seemed happy "Well I'm glad you told me the truth, but what do you mean by training" "Now we have to take you to train and prepare for missions." "Wait now your saying that I have to do this stuff too now?" we all answered "Yes you do." "Okay when do we start but first" Valentine slapped me in the face and I fell to the ground. "Brother are you all right?" "Yeah I'm fine Suzuki." "I told you to call me sis or sister." "HEY VALENTINE WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" "For lying to me about Tatsumi and Suzuki." "Now I guess I'll have to spend the night if I want to get to the place so I can train." "There might be a problem with that" "And what might that be?" "We might not have enough beds so you might have to share with Suzuki." "Okay that's fine."


	8. Chapter 8

(Kazuki's P.O.V)  
It was 5:45 in the morning I started walking out of the house to go for my morning walk, while i was walking I was looking back at the strange presences that happened during the week, when I got back to the house and opened the door and seen Valentine sitting on the couch with a blanket over her head. "Hey" I said to her, she looked surprised and panicked "Where were you, when I got up I didn't think anyone was awake, all I seen was that your door was open when I walked out." "Well normally I'm the first to get up" "And why's that?" "Well because I can feel something that normal people can't, not even most of the people who go to the academy can sense what I can." "Oh, but doesn't that bother you?" "No it helps with missions sometimes" "Now can you tell me somethings I should know before I go to start training?" "Yeah just one thing, weapon compatibility" "Weapon compatibility?" "Yeah it's kinda hard to explain but it's when a person tries to be compatible with that weapon." "Anything else?" "Yeah weapons have abilities like mine it can cut through anything and Tatsumi's can reflect any object except things that are being held." "Well then is there a test that I would have to pass to get in?" "No, it's all about the spirit of the person, and if your compatible with a weapon.". After awhile of explaining Valentine said to me "Kazuki" "Yeah?" "I need to tell you something." "Okay go ahead." "I think that I like you." "Huh?" "Remember when Suzuki asked you that question?" "Yeah" "I don't know if you said your answer to lie or you were serious." "Well normally I'm serious but I don't know you should ask a different time." "But I have feelings for you" "W-what" "I kinda like you Kazuki", and then Tatsumi came down the stairs "Huh, what are you doing down here Valentine?" "Well" "She wanted to know about some of the requirements for the academy" "Oh seems fair enough although she doesn't have a weapon" "Brother" "Huh yeah Sis" "My weapon is incompatible with me." Tatsumi and I were shocked "Then how were you able to use it when we fought you?" "A man forced compatibility with me and the weapon" "Forcing compatibility with a person should be impossible" "Are you saying that Valentine might be compatible with your weapon?" "Yes" "Well there's no shame in trying". Suzuki pulled out the bow "This is Multishot the freezing bow" "Pick it up Valentine" "What if I'm not compatible with it?" "The worst case scenario is you'll be unconscious for at least one hour." "Okay here goes nothing.", Valentine picked up Multishot from Suzuki's hands. We then seen a bright golden light coming from Multishot, and then it faded away "What did that bright light mean?" "It means your compatible with Multishot." "Well there might be one problem" "And what's that?" "You don't know how to cover your weapon." "What's that?" "Well it's when a person can make their weapon look like something else, so normal people don't see what it really is." "Then can you do it for me Kazuki?" "Sure just tell me what you want it to be changed into first." "I want it to be a nice little bow.". When it was 10:00 we started to heed to the Academy.


	9. Chapter 9

(Kazuki's P.O.V)  
When we arrived at the academy Valentine asked "Where is it?" "It's right here." "You mean this old run down kendo dojo?" "Yes that's the one." "But how can an academy be able to work in a small place like this?" "Just walk in and see for your self.", we walked in and Valentine seemed very surprised. "But how? " "See we told you just to walk in" at that moment one of the elders came over to us and said "Oh sorry you must be at the wrong place young girl." "Um, we're also here you know" "Wait Kazuki, are you sure about this?" "Yes absolutely we already check if she was compatible with a weapon, and she is." "But then there's another problem." "And what would that be Tatsumi?" "Well we found a girl at the power station and she claims she is Kazuki's sister" "Well Tatsumi she is, but don't tell Kazuki until after this." "Fine if I have no choice.". "Okay bring the girl in." Valentine went with the elders. "Okay then we will ask you some questions first." "Mhm" "Okay first what is your name?" "My name is Valentine." "Okay, second what is you weapon?" "My weapon is a bow" "Can we see it?" "Yes you can." Valentine touched her bow and a white bow had appeared in her hand, "Very well that is all, you may leave now.", Valentine walk out and met with us. "Well how do you feel?" "I feel terrible." "And why's that?" "I felt like I did something wrong." "I'm sure you did nothing wrong.". Tatsumi then walked up to me "There's something I need to tell you." "And what would that be?" "Suzuki really is your sister." I was shocked "How do you know?" "One of the elders told me, if you want to know more you should talk to them." "Okay I will talk to them.". When the I walked up to the elder's office door they said "Come in." I walked in "How come you never told me I had a sister?" "Your parents told us not to tell you until you were old enough." "Okay at least tell me why my parents separated us." "Okay ... it's because they wanted you not to focus on your sister if you ever went on missions together." "Really that's the reason." "that is all they told us."


End file.
